Youjo Senki: Apoptosis
by haikalmochtar96
Summary: Lieutenant Colonel Tanya Degurechaff was once Japan's elite salaryman. Yet, due to a feud with Being X she was forced to reincarnate in a world of constant warfare. However, her life was about to change when she successfully applied for a transfer into the Gestapo. As she met a mysterious detainee suspected to be part of the Emperor's assassination, her life started to change.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Youjo Senki and Dies Irae. The story doesn't follow the canon of Youjo Senki and deviates from Dies Irae.**

 **Requiem of the Throne – The True Exalted One**

 _What if I said that all life has been decided by fate?_

 _That every action of yours have not been decided by yourselves, but have been decided before your existence?_

 _That life being a journey of limitless possibilities is nothing more than an illusion and no matter how much one struggled, he stood at the mercy of pre-established paths?_

 _The gods shall have their dominions. The powerful shall have their powers. The rich shall have their riches. The poor shall be cursed to poverty. The evil shall be wicked, and the righteous just._

 _The beautiful, the hideous, the strong, the weak, the big, the small, the fortunate, the miserable…and finally, victors and losers._

 _What if I said all that has been carved since eons ago, giving no room for divergence?_

 _Then the sinners have nothing to answer for, nor do saints have any virtue to their name._

 _What if I said that a single action has been carved since eons ago and not done by a person's volition?_

 _Then are we merely drifting in the passage of time?_

 _Tell me, would anyone be content with such a world?_

 _A world to which power is given not earned, would one accept knees bent on a throne built on such falsehood?_

 _Those in possession of such knowledge can laugh joyfully, oblivious to the meaning of life, being nothing more than mere slaves._

 _Should this be the fate of all, then I, shall resist this meaningless farce._

 _I shall walk this road to its utmost conclusion, and at the distant place I can call my finale, compose an opera that only belonged to me._

 _Thus, ladies and gentlemen…_

 _Fellow brethren who were oppressed, weak, frail._

 _Vow to struggle for eternity till the light of victory shines upon all._

 _Although all are bind to this cursed chain…_

 _Let us pray that the step we take is the true step that holds the deepest meaning._

 **Prologue**

 **Part 1: Auf Wiedersehen, Being X**

"You may think that you've gained peace by being transferred from the battlefield, but there will be trials and tribulations coming in your way."

Tanya Degurechaff took her gun out.

"BEING X!"

"Fool…do you really think you've won this? I am God. You can never escape me!"

A loud gunshot rang in that empty room.

Tanya Degurechaff, driven by pure fury stared at that empty space before her.

That room was only illuminated by the moonlight.

The woman had successfully lobbied to be transferred from the battlefield and was re-transferred to a unit thought to fit her.

Geheime Staatspolizei.

Or in short, the Gestapo.

This was the darkest organization that kept the Empire from enemies within the state.

It upheld the law in the most lawless way possible. Its reputation was feared by enemies within and out of the Empire.

Despite that, the cursed being dared to mock her efforts to climb her way up to the top.

Yes. The wicked existence that called itself God. Being X.

As she cursed that existence, a loud knock could be heard.

(The first tribulation of that fucker has finally come. Let's show that bastard who I really am)

A plain man in a uniform entered the room. In his hand contained a few documents.

"I guess a new job has arrived, huh?"

Tanya Degurechaff quickly suppressed her emotions and nodded at that subordinate of hers.

* * *

"In other words, the assassination of His Majesty the Emperor has failed. We have successfully identified the culprit. However…our attempts to apprehend that scum ended up…well,"

In that dark dungeon, only footsteps and the voices could be heard.

"Huh. I don't blame you. There are too many rebel groups trying to kill the Emperor. The peace faction, the government, the military, all of them competing to subjugate the country under their free will."

Tanya interrupted her subordinate with a stern glare as they reached their destination.

The subordinate was new to Tanya Degurechaff, but the reputation that belonged to the Demon of the Rhine was known to every soldier in the Reich.

Then, was there any need to discuss this further?

This dungeon, specially prepared for political prisoners, were no different from a slaughterhouse.

The stench of blood, rusted metal bars and death lingered in the stagnant air.

It shouldn't be a surprising matter. Only few have left this place alive. Such was the fate of those snatched by the Gestapo.

The rule of law did not matter. It was only time before the Gestapo came with fictious charges to the convicts and executed them in the most gruesome manner.

"My apologies. I have nothing to express my regret over letting those scoundrels escape my hands."

"Heh. Useless. I have not come to hear your pitiful excuses. And that man over there…it seems that you arrested someone in the name of the Emperor."

The subordinate confirmed the esteemed soldier's statement.

In such cases, it was not rare.

If one could not find the true culprit of the assassin, a scapegoat would do.

The scapegoat, through his blood would continue to ensure the gears of society move efficiently.

"Not bad. Well, this will do."

Tanya Degurechaff could decide the degree of crime committed against the Empire, and the punishment to be delivered. As the newly appointed Chief of Gestapo, she had that authority.

This will be her first time to use those new powers of hers. Not wicked powers granted by Being X, but true authority that was the fruits of her labor.

(Foolish idiot. It doesn't matter now. Your past sins will justify my punishment, 'culprit'. Don't be mad at me. Blame Being X in the afterlife for forcing me to do this.)

"Lieutenant Colonel…?"

"Hmm. What's his name?"

(What a pitiable person)

"Karl Ernst Krafft. He attested to having moved to our capital after graduating from university in his hometown. We went ahead to confirm the validity of his testimony, but…"

"What?" Tanya asked.

The battle-hardened soldier spoke in a rather bored tone.

Her subordinate's tone was not filled with fear. Tanya Degurechaff knew that much. It was a tone of disgust. As if the person's body resisted mentioning the prisoner's name.

"Well…rumors have it that this person dabbles in the most bizarre of all magic. That which is even not deemed possible by our current knowledge of magic."

"So, he's a magician then? That is enough reason to convict him with treason for evading military service when being summoned by the government."

"Yes, but…"

Tanya Degurechaff replied with a fiery gaze.

"There are rumors that he goes on with the wickedest magic of all…"

"Astrology, huh? Operation Orb doesn't account such magic, after all. But…"

"He may very well be a quack. He predicted the assassination of the Emperor long before the actual events happened."

Tanya Degurechaff understood.

"Splendid. Splendid. If we can prove him to be a quack, then we can also extrapolate the possibility that this Karl orchestrated or was in part of the attempt to assassinate the Emperor."

"Yes. If we can simply prove that, then the mystery of the assassination will soon disappear."

Tanya Degurechaff narrowed her eyes.

This person would have someone backing him up. If her intuition was correct, should she be able to force information out of this person, she would've held the secrets that belonged to one of the great factions that held power in the Reich.

If she used it properly as her bargaining chip, she might be able to go up even further in her career as a soldier. Perhaps beyond a mere General.

The thought of gaining power made Tanya Degurechaff's shoulders shook.

"What a fool. This man tried to play the sage the hard way and now dug his own grave."

"Good job. In stead of the Emperor, be honored to receive this praise from the Ace of Aces."

"I am honored."

"Excellent. Now return to your post. I wish to meet this 'magician' alone."

"…?"

He could not possibly leave his superior office with a madman alone.

Tanya Degurechaff glanced at her subordinate.

Her reputation of being a cold, merciless superior that delivered the harshest punishment to her subordinates that refused her orders was not a mere joke.

"What is it? I simply wanted to meet this 'magician' alone. He is merely a swindler. At best, a terrorist. Besides, we're separated by iron bars. I'm not entering the den of a hungry tiger."

Even if Tanya Degurechaff entered the den of a hungry tiger, none would deny that the girl would've prevailed.

As such, this was a ridiculous farce and they need not waste any time on this trivial issue.

"Therefore, go back to your post. I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary."

The subordinate confirmed and obeyed.

"Well then…"

It was time to settle the issue in that cell.

She proceeded down the coarse hallway. The distance between herself and the cell was getting less and less.

* * *

Tanya Degurechaff finally reached the cell.

A shade of a silhouette sat inside in utter serenity with an almost mocking smirk on his face.

Tanya's first impression of him was that of a withered tree, then a mirage.

Vague. Unreal. She could not help but to narrow her eyes on that odd man who – despite being in that cell, seemed like a projection of something from faraway.

His existence was thin, as if it had withered and shriveled up.

He resembled an old man who have achieved everything; there was no sign of desire or will from him. His obsidian eyes seemed to have frozen in a state of eternal decay.

Tanya felt as if she was looking at dead fish, or rather… something that survived being pulled from its natural place.

An existence that was truly out of place. Thus, it was unable to achieve its truest desire – death.

It remained unable to die, so it was forced to live on and suffer. The cruelest punishment anyone could ask for.

(Not that death means the end. That bastard keeps interfering with everyone for his own sake)

Tanya Degurechaff loathed that emotion.

She knew.

This was not someone who would be involved in the assassination of the Emperor. This was a man with no desire. This was a man who wouldn't care if the Empire was completely obliterated.

A random piece of nonsense he muttered accidentally happened. That was all.

At that point, the possibility of this man being the culprit left Tanya's mind.

"You are part of the rebellion they speak of? You don't look like one. I am – "

"Lieutenant Colonel Tanya Degurechaff. The newly appointed director of the state secret police, the Gestapo. The Ace of Aces, the Mad Dog. Your name is all that encompasses the glory of the Reich. But you're also known as the Demon of the Rhine. Glad to meet you. I am Karl Ernst Krafft. I am usually a swindler, at best a terrorist. At least those two fits me better than the title of a magician."

Tanya Degurechaff was taken aback.

It was rare for someone to get ahead of her.

"Interesting. Not many could smile before me. Especially those in your circumstances."

Tanya Degurechaff acknowledged this man's courage.

"Let me be frank: do you wish to die? As the newly elected officer of Gestapo, I am here to protect the Reich from internal dissents. Should you truly be a swindler and terrorist, I have no other option but to take that pitiful life of yours away."

"Oh? Are you not proud of what you have become?"

"Who knows…"

Chill ran through Tanya's spine.

"I am not one to mix personal feelings with job. It is inefficient."

"In regards to the assassination attempt of His Majesty the Emperor, I have nothing to do with that. Absolutely."

Such a meaningless statement. Tanya Degurechaff may be new to the job, but she knew that no offender would easily admit to their crimes unless something extraordinary happened.

"Everyone says that at first."

"Then, are you going to torture me for information?"

"I could. But it would waste my energy."

The man understood the situation as well as Tanya. There was no use hiding the truth here.

"You see…I live a cursed life. Ever since a certain moment, my life was doomed. Cursed, you may say. Not even death can bring end to this curse of mine. Ah…how foolish can men be."

"Pitiable one. Who would've thought the Ace of Aces would speak in such manner."

"I do not need your pity. Anyway, I'm not that obsessed over letting an enemy go away, especially one like you – when there are thousands more to be hunted."

His life meant little to Tanya Degurechaff who stood at the center of the world.

Still, Karl merely observed that girl with a thinly-veiled interest.

His gaze pierced deeply into the depths of her soul. The same soul that once belonged to the most successful salaryman in Japan.

It reminded Tanya Degurechaff of Being X. No. This was something that exceeded the feelings when she interacted with Being X.

This was the look of someone scrutinizing a phenomenon with the most detailed equipment available.

Did this man still think he could get away alive?

"I see. The rumors are true then. Before that, may I pose a question to you?"

Tanya Degurechaff was a monster of her own, but she decided that answering a question would be fine.

"What do you plan to do once you release me?"

!

This was not a question to be asked by a prisoner that would die very soon.

"Hmph! Have you not listened to what I just said?"

"Oh, but I have," Karl replied. "You met a swindler who had been sentenced to death regardless of truth, even asking me if I wanted to die. If you asked anyone with a functioning brain, this would mean you've no problem letting the criminal go free if he serves you a purpose. At least, that's how I see it."

The two regarded each other in silence.

This was truly magical. There was no explanation to it. Not even Interference Spell was as complicated as this.

Or at least, that was how this silver-tongue swindler should have been called.

He chose not to allow his thoughts to surface. Instead, he played with Tanya Degurechaff's own words.

"Interesting. It appears that you're smarter than I thought. Or have I shown my own weakness here?"

The swindler replied with a smirk.

"Your conjecture has been held valid. However, it is not me who has decided on this. The Empire is interested with you and is willing to forgive your crimes, should you agree to this."

Tanya Degurechaff raised the papers she brought earlier.

On those documents were the most ridiculous schemes of all – thought by the most senior officers.

"Choose. Whether to die here or be a puppet. Nevertheless, you'll lose your free will, so at the end it's the same."

"I take that this is from the Internal Ministry…specifically, the Propaganda Division?"

"Nothing slips our dear minister. Rather than killing you, he'd take the advantage of the assassination, and you, to strengthen his political power."

That was the cold politics of the Empire.

(It seems like Nostradamus has returned to this world. As long as someone who can predict the future tells all about the Reich, the masses would hail behind such propaganda. Such twisted but necessary tactics.)

"Hmm…" Karl spoke, "So, you want me to be like Nostradamus of sorts?"

(!)

A man of this world should not possess the knowledge about Nostradamus.

How did…this man…knew about something that was from his previous world?

Still, Tanya Degurechaff could not allow herself to be exposed. She opened the gate as she awaited the answer from the man.

The man's posture was enough proof that he couldn't escape. Not even a mage could escape this place.

Tanya Degurechaff could easily overwhelm that man, if necessary.

Even so, the girl was taken aback by that man's nonchalant mutter of Nostradamus.

"Now, then. Choose, magician. Whether to die here as a pathetic lapdog or to live as a dog to the Empire."

She stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Well, death isn't the end. At the end, we're all slaves to a higher power."

"Tell me…why do I see intense hatred in your eyes?"

The voice spoke not of a choice. Instead, it asked a simple question. The prisoner saw Tanya in the lens of a curious child.

Something pricked Tanya's very core.

"What…?"

She could not reply. She could not reply with a satisfactory answer. She felt immense hatred to the demon (god), Being X that cursed her into this pathetic state.

Karl Krafft, observing Tanya Degurechaff's reactions, replied with a mocking smile.

He cast his gaze downwards as he mimicked the scene of a great tragedy. As if deeply tormented by something.

A display that was meant to fuel anger and irritation. Yet it reached the depths of Tanya's soul with its greatest sincerity.

"You, Tanya Degurechaff. As the leader of the Gestapo, you can overturn decisions made by those incompetent politicians and generals depending on the situation. With enough support, you could even push the Emperor to your bidding, destroying him if you so wished. Such power and authority for one so young. Many in our Empire wishes to be you. Yet, you felt fury and wrath, for you are nothing more than a piece in a game of chess. You felt used by a certain existence that claimed authority over all."

To say that the magician's word did not surprise her would be a lie.

It was not because the magician had been pandering her. It was because he simply told the truth.

"And so you yearned for the top of the world, for you think of it as victory against this wicked existence. Ah…this unbearable feeling. You have to keep climbing up, for once you fall, it is eternal suffering for you."

Nonsense. Yet, Tanya could not refute that man, for if she did so, the poison in her mouth would fall into the core of her soul.

(Is he really a magician? Did he read my mind?)

"What are you talking about? I asked about your life and you…"

"It doesn't matter, for it is your life that has been forfeited, not mine. Do not worry, o' chosen one. Let me be your Nostradamus, for I am the one that will lead you the way and break the chains of those failures who seek glory and prayers."

(Nonsense. Being X isn't something so easy to take down)

"You are fated for greatness. Such stupidity will not stop you from unleashing your true inner self. And I shall be your guide."

Tanya Degurechaff laughed.

"You are not a swindler."

"Oh…how would you describe me, then?"

"A delusional megalomaniac. To you, everything must've seemed like a game of sorts. Just like that bastard."

Thus, Tanya Degurechaff decided to ignore the words from that man's mouth.

"However…you're not half-bad. Your verbosity and mind would serve the Empire, and me, well. If I deem you a threat, I'd remove your head. Just so you know, I am not one to make empty threats."

"I will remember," Karl replied. "I will dearly remember that."

* * *

 _Now is the time, Tanya Degurechaff._

 _Specifically, when you truly understand the truth of this world._

 _It should not be long before I am able to indulge myself in the taste of greatness when you finally awake and harness your true potential._

 _At that time, not even the one you call Being X can stop you from fulfilling your true role._

* * *

 **Part 2: Tanya is nun Erwacht. Dies Irae**

1928, Imperial Capital.

"WEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of a lunatic reverberated in the darkness.

It was a true bloodbath.

"I accept the deal, my dear Lord! If this means getting the power to kill Tanya Degurechaff, I shall enter your Holy covenant and take this honor!"

The man's bloodied corpse revived.

The Gestapo officers were left aghast. There was no way they could accept a supposedly dead monster returning to life.

* * *

Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov.

The first lieutenant that served Tanya Degurechaff as her adjutant was taking a walk in the Imperial Capital.

Yet, when she saw an inexplicable event near the Gestapo office, she couldn't ignore it.

As such, she charged to face the unknown monster that had returned from death.

* * *

The cold Tanya Degurechaff twitched her lips.

"Huh, so Being X hasn't stop with his shenanigans. Very well."

"What do you think?" asked Karl that was following the head of Gestapo.

"Hmph. I don't understand."

Paying little mind to the unique event of a resurrection that would normally surprise magicians, Karl Krafft continued talking with a smile on his lips.

His songlike tone made him seem like a musician in an opera.

"This Being X is truly an interesting being. He does some weird magic here and there. Can I have your honest evaluation?"

"…Hmph."

Tanya Degurechaff was unable to answer at first.

But, there was one thing he wanted that man to know.

"I am not as amazing as you think I am. I simply do things without restrain. And it pushed me here."

Tanya Degurechaff was a normal human that became the plaything of Being X. She knew that better than anything else.

"Haha. Self-efficacy is meaningless here. What if I say that you've yet to hatch?"

"What did you say?"

"That you've been holding yourself back. Do you love this country? The people, lover, subordinate, everything?"

Those words stabbed her heart like mercury.

"Ghh!"

There was a great sensation dwelling from the core of his soul. This great power…urged her to destroy and love.

The tempting echo of a sweet ecstasy.

"I do not believe you can hold anything like that dear, Tanya Degurechaff."

For what Tanya Degurechaff wished was to destroy the combined garbage known as Being X.

Yet, she loved everything about the world. Power, wealth, fame…she yearned for them. Still, she wished for destruction of all.

Her consciousness began to weave that perception of herself. It was an unknown, delusional longing leaking out from her self-consciousness.

She cut that man short. She could not understand.

This sensation, it has started to leak ever since she met that man.

"Shut the fuck up. I told you…you'd lose your head if I sensed you to be a threat."

How could she be calm? How could she deny the Fatherland, her subordinates and her loyalty that defined the very nature of Tanya Degurechaff, the one who struggled against Being X?

"That is what you think of yourself."

"Ridiculous. If you spout nonsense again, I will certainly…even so, why?"

A great power that was not a gift from Being X dwelled from within her soul.

Tanya Degurechaff could not resist it.

"Why is that all I can think of now…"

Yes. She wanted to embrace all existence until it choked. She seek for the world by destroying. That was the way of a soldier. A patriot.

"Is to make that rabble yield to me."

"Please, help yourself," Karl replied. As if congratulating Tanya Degurechaff for choosing her path, he did a graceful bow.

* * *

"Out of my way, Visha!"

The monster that had received Being X's power grinned widely.

"But…its dangerous!"

"I said out of my way!"

What seemed like a weak swing threw Visha away like a ragdoll. Exposed to the sight, even the mad undead stopped as if it returned to its state of death.

"What's wrong, mad dog? Why did you stop?"

The monster, that had received Being X's power could only tremble as he saw something beyond his comprehension.

With his sense of reason gone, he was nothing more than a zombie. And that was why that sight petrified him.

His instincts screamed that even with god's blessings, he could not win against that beast. The thought of him getting revenge on that monster perished.

"Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah!"

"Ah…I killed you before. Isn't it sad, to be Being X's toy? Let me release you from that bond then!"

"GUAHHHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHH!"

A pleasant sound could be heard.

Tanya Degurechaff's finger stabbed into that zombie's eye and raised it by the socket. The pain intensified in that man, it could only be imagined as unthinkable.

He could only scream.

"Hooo…"

A loud sound that resembled an explosion could be heard.

The man could only scream as he was being discarded like a doll, unable to tell up and down. That adult man had been thrice Tanya's weight, so it should be impossible for the girl to toss him away even with magic simply by her finger.

Undeniable and absolute domination and subjugation. Everyone who saw it lost their breaths.

* * *

The council of gods carefully observed Tanya Degurechaff.

The collective gods that make up the existence dubbed as Being X were shocked. They were terrified, even.

They had expected Tanya Degurechaff to perhaps survive after a long battle that night. That should be the rational conclusion.

They were wrong. Their expectations were betrayed.

The Lieutenant Colonel had used a power not known to them. Using that power, she had easily subjugated the enemy blessed by their collective magic.

"Tanya Degurechaff…just what is that soul?"

For the first time, they were worried. Had they pushed Tanya Degurechaff too far that she'd slowly turned into a monster beyond their comprehension.

* * *

 _"Heheheheehehehehe…..! I could see it. Your soul shaking in pure joy, Lieutenant Colonel Tanya Degurechaff."_

 _That sole existence that sat on a throne, giggled._

 _"The promised time has arrived. The actor has finally received the script, written before anything had existed. Now, you shall be awakened and the world shall tremble upon your might."_

 _That unknown existence that seemed to observe everything let out a wide smile._

 _"Wake up, my apoptosis, Tanya Degurechaff. Being X, those failures that called themselves gods are no match for you. Now, let the opera begin. It is time for Gotterdammerung."_

* * *

"Milady."

Tanya Degurechaff turned her gaze to the voice calling her out.

Karl Krafft.

"What have you seen, Milady?"

"...I do not understand this."

"Deep inside your heart, you wished for it. You're not like the others. You are like a rocket or an airplane meant to go beyond the limits of conventional weapons of this world."

"Stop it, jester. I do not understand this feeling, however..."

"The time has come, milady. For you to stop limiting yourself to this world and unleash yourself. Ah...what a sight! What an honor! Tell me, milady. Tell me everything. Tell me what's in your mind and heart. I wish to hear it. And I wish to hear it before anyone else."

"Karl..."

The man let out a wide grin of satisfaction, and Tanya Degurechaff replied to his facial expression with a similar move.

"Ah...I love everything! I love war, I love peace, I love the world, I love Being X...so much that I want to destroy all of them! I seek to destroy all in my way! I should've realized this. Finally, I will be able to break myself from this curse forced onto me."

"Of course, Milady."

This was the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's note: Wanted to do Dies Irae x Youjo Senki for a long time. This is just an idea. I might continue, or not. This is obviously not following Youjo Senki canon (stinks of Dies Irae rather than Youjo Senki, but it'd be cool to have our favorite Nazi bullied by Being X replace our Nazi God, Reinhard). And yes, this time Tanya will get the chance to fight Being X on an equal basis. Perhaps even the manipulator on the Throne. What do you think? Leave comments!**


End file.
